


Wishing Heart

by angel



Series: Stand By Me / Lost Boys [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Budding Love, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really likes Elizabeth Mitchell but doesn't know how to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aragarna's fandom stocking. Title from the Lisa Loeb song of the same name.

Peter had fallen for Elizabeth Mitchell the first time he'd seen her. It was his first day at a Monroe County High, and he was trying to find his way to the gym for PE, but he'd gotten turned around in one of the hallways. She had been on her way to English, but she stopped, said hello, and offered to show him the way.

They'd quickly become friends, but it still took him several months to ask her out. June and Byron had rules regarding dating, and Peter hadn't wanted to push too hard when he'd only just gotten settled in their home. The seven o'clock curfew rule was by far the most ridiculous, in Peter's opinion, and he managed to negotiate an eight thirty curfew once he'd proved his trustworthiness to them.

Often, after school, Peter walked Elizabeth home. It had started in the winter when the days were short, but it was turning into a regular occurrence if neither of them had a sports practice. Peter played basketball and baseball while Elizabeth was a cheerleader.

It happened on a warm spring afternoon, and they were a couple of blocks from school when Elizabeth bumped her shoulder against his. "You're awfully quiet today, Peter. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing." He made a dismissive wave and gave her a smile. "How'd you do on that Calculus test?"

She rolled her eyes, stepped in front of him and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that sent his head spinning.

He took a faltering step back and blushed. "Wow. That was… Wow."

"I've been wanting to do that for months," she confessed.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know if you'd want me to, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't like me like that and-"

She laughed and kissed him again. "Peter, I like you a lot. Don't worry so much."

"I, I like you a lot too, Elizabeth." He smiled and pulled her into the kiss this time. 

Whey they parted, they were both breathless but grinning like mad.

"So, do you want to go out on a date with me on Friday night?" Peter asked as he stepped around her, took her hand and tugged it to get her moving again. They were going to be the talk of school tomorrow if anyone caught them making out on the street.

"I would love to. Where should we go?"

"Irv Spencer just opened up that putt-putt golf place on Main Street. We could get burgers at SanDee's Café and play some golf."

"Sounds great! Let's do it."

They walked quietly for the next block and a half until Peter had to ask. "So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, I'm okay with that. I just want to know, so I know, you know?"

She tried to hold it back but wound up laughing out loud. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah."

"And I would love to be your girlfriend. There. It's settled."

He couldn't stop smiling as they walked up to her front door. She was fumbling for her key inside her backpack when he stopped her and gave her one more kiss. "I could get used to this kissing thing."

"You'd better," she teased as she jabbed a finger lightly into his ribs. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Can't wait for Friday."

"See you tomorrow!"

~End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
